goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Queens Supreme
Queens Supreme is an American courtroom dramedy television series which aired on CBS: Columbia Broadcasting System (GoAnimate in Real Life) in January 2003. The series starred Oliver Platt as New York judge Jack Moran who, with his equally eccentric and colorful as colleagues, preside over court cases as the real-life Queens Supreme Court in Long Island City, Queens. The series had a strong cast and considerable financial backing, especially from Julia Roberts's Shoelace Productions, Spelling Television and Revolution Studios, however poor ratings forced its cancellation after three episodes. Production Companies Shoelace Productions Red Om Films Shadowland Productions Revolution Studios Spelling Television CBS Productions GoAnimate in Real Life Channel CBS (Columbia Broadcasting System) Length 60 minutes Distributors CBS Paramount Television CBS Television Distribution Aspect Ratios 480i (4:3 SDTV) 720p (16:9 HDTV) Production The idea for the series came about when two New York attorneys, twin brothers Dan and Peter Thomas, were discussing courtroom stories based on their shared experiences in Queens while on a plane flight to California in 2001. One of the passengers, a Hollywood producer, was sitting next to them and mentioned that they could be the basis for a television series. Indeed, the producer brought the idea to screenwriter Kevin Fox who later successfully pitched it to CBS. Fox was initially hesitant in becoming involved, feeling there were too many courtroom dramas already, but agreed after spending time at the New York Supreme Court himself. The project was helped along by Dan's wife Elaine Goldsmith-Thomas, head of Red Om Films (a subsidiary of Julia Roberts' production company Shoelace Productions) and a partner in Joe Roth's Revolution Studios, who was then looking for film and television products to develop. Her involvement was partially responsible in bringing such a high-profile cast and crew to the series. The television pilot was filmed at both the Long Island City and New York State Supreme Courthouses by actor Tim Robbins in mid-August 2002 and 13 episodes were eventually ordered by the network. A midseason replacement for Robbery Homicide Division, Queens Supreme premiered on January 10, 2003, alongside Presidio Med in the prime-time Friday night timeslot. Characters *'Jack Moran' (Oliver Platt) – a brilliant, cynical judge whose integrity and wisdom are often overshadowed by his non-conformist and occasionally bizarre courtroom behavior. *'Judge Thomas O'Neill' (Robert Loggia) – the highest-ranking judge at the courthouse, O'Neill serves as the voice of reason and often falls upon him to keep the peace among his colleagues. *'Kim Vicidomini' (Annabella Sciorra) – newly appointed to the courthouse, she is a young and ambitious judge who is both highly skilled and has political connections. *'Rose Barnea' (L. Scott Caldwell) – another senior judge, Barnea is hardworking and often brutally frank. She is particularly critical of Kim Vicidomini soon after her arrival. *'Carmen Hui' (Marcy Harriell) and Mike Powell (James Madio) – two helpful law clerks who assist the judges. Episodes Episode 1: Pilot (Jan. 10th, 2003) Episode 2: Supreme Heat (Jan. 17th, 2003) Episode 3: Flawed Heroes (Jan. 24th, 2003) Episode 4: One Angry Man (Jan. 31st, 2003) Episode 5: Mad About You (Feb. 14th, 2003) Episode 6: Permanent Markers (Feb. 21st, 2003) Episode 7: Let's Make a Deal (Mar. 14th, 2003) Episode 8: Things Change (Mar. 21st, 2003) Episode 9: Case by Case (Apr. 11th, 2003) Episode 10: The House Next Door (Apr. 18th, 2003) Episode 11: Words That Wound (May 2nd, 2003) Episode 12: The Voodoo That You Do (May 9th, 2003) Episode 13: The Eyes Have It (May 16th, 2003) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Columbia Broadcasting System TV Shows